


"Can..can I kiss you?"

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: Gentaro really likes kengo , so its about time he man up and kiss him , he just didn't expect it to be so hard to kiss him.





	"Can..can I kiss you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!!! Ive been wanting to write some fourze since im almost done with the show and I though "hm. Im gay , and so is kengo" and thus

“Kengo?” gentaro came up behind the other , nervous. Kengo raised an eyebrow , before turning around to face the soft brown eyed rider , smiling softly because , well , it's gentaro. Gentaro was visibly nervous , fidgeting with the things in his pockets. “Yes , kisagari?” despite them being 'friends’ for a while , kengo still teased gentaro by referring to him as his last name. 

Gentaro felt like dying , why was he so nervous? It was never this hard when he made a new friend or when yukki used to give him forehead kisses before sleep , why is this so hard? Taking a deep breathe , gentaros shaking hands went to cup kengos face , which at first startled the other boy. But , kengo soon softened against gentaros hands , it felt nice. 

Gentaro couldn't help get more flustered , kengos skin was the softest. Well , one of the softest ( the title of softest skin goes to miu , and she knows it! ) But still , gentaro wished he could stay like this , touching the soft skin of someone he loved. When kengo realized gentaro was staring at him so lovingly , he blushed and chuckled.

“Kisagari,” kengo said , snapping gentaro out of his lovestruck state. “Yeah , kengo?” He tried to bounce back , but it was flustering. “Are you … going to do anything?” kengo's voice had softened , he wasn't impatient or willing to rush anything , he just wanted gentaro to kiss him.

Gentaro took a deep breath , and looked right into kengos eyes , warm and brown , was this really the same boy who , at first , had eyes so cold they could replaced winter? “Can .. can i kiss you?” Gentaro stuttered through the whole question , but kengo just didn't mind , he found it cute. 

 

“Of course , gentaro.” That was the first time he'd use his first name in a situation like this , no teasing , no joking insults , just the two of them. Gentaro sighed in relief , and leaned in , still really nervous. When their lips met , gentaro couldn't help how kengo felt a little awkward doing it , this was probably his first kiss. But he also couldn't help but note that kengos lips were so damn soft.

Kengo on the other side , noticed things too. How gentaros lips had the taste of candy on them , since the man had a soft spot for junk food. They were also nice and soft , and gentle. When the two pulled away , kengo felt like he was seeing stars , even if they weren't in the Rabbit Hatch. 

Gentaro started giggling after the kiss ended , causing kengo to catch the contagious laugh. No words were said , but when they walked into the Rabbit Hatch holding hands the next day , it felt right.


End file.
